ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Unit Combination Groups in G Generation World
This page lists large groups of units that are treated as a single "group" during unit combination in SD Gundam G Generation World. For example, Unit A might be acquired by combining Unit B with any unit from Group C, which could contain many units. Gundam Group *Gundam *Full Armor Gundam *G-3 Gundam *Perfect Gundam *Gundam Ground Type *Gundam Ez8 *Blue Destiny Unit 2 *Blue Destiny Unit 3 *Gundam Unit 4 *Gundam Unit 4 (Bst) *Gundam Unit 5 *Gundam Unit 5 (Bst) *Gundam Unit 6 *Alex *Alex (Chobham Armor) *Gundam Unit 7 *Gundam GP01 *Gundam GP02A *Gundam GP03S *Gundam GP03 *Hazel *Hazel FA *Hazel Custom *Hazel-Rah *Gundam Mk-II (AEUG) *Gundam Mk-II (Titans) *Super Gundam *Z Gundam *Psyco Gundam *Gundam Mk-III *Z II *S Gundam *Ex-S Gundam *Deep Striker *Z Plus *FAZZ *Gundam Mk-V *ZZ Gundam *Full Armor ZZ Gundam *Psyco Gundam Mk-II *Nu Gundam *Re-GZ *Hi-Nu Gundam *Nu Gundam HWS *Re-GZ Custom *Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam *Mass Production Type Nu Gundam *Xi Gundam *Penelope *Gundam F90 *Gundam F90 (Full Equipment) *Gundam F90 (Mars Zeon) *Silhouette Gundam *Neo Gundam *Gundam F91 *Crossbone Gundam X-1 *Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai *Crossbone Gundam X-2 *Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai *Crossbone Gundam X-3 *Skull Heart *Amakusa *Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth *V Gundam *V2 Gundam *V2 Assault-Buster *Gundam Maxter *Dragon Gundam *Gundam Rose *Bolt Gundam *Gundam Spiegel *Rising Gundam *Mandala Gundam *Neros Gundam *Gundam Heaven's Sword *John Bull Gundam *Grand Gundam *Nobel Gundam *Walter Gundam *Master Gundam *Grand Master Gundam *Devil Gundam *Devil Gundam (Final Form) *Wing Gundam *Wing Gundam Zero *Gundam Deathscythe *Gundam Deathscythe Hell *Gundam Heavyarms *Gundam Heavyarms Kai *Gundam Sandrock *Gundam Sandrock Kai *Shenlong Gundam *Altron Gundam *Gundam Epyon *Wing Gundam Zero (EW) *Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW) *Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW) *Gundam Sandrock Kai (EW) *Gundam Nataku *Gundam X *Gundam X Divider *Gundam DX *Gundam Airmaster *Gundam Airmaster Burst *Gundam Leopard *Gundam Leopard Destroy *Gundam Virsago *Gundam Virsago Chest Break *Gundam Ashtaron *Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab *∀ Gundam *∀ (Power Unlocked) *Strike Gundam *Strike Rouge *Duel Gundam *Duel Gundam Assault Shroud *Buster Gundam *Biltz Gundam *Aegis Gundam *Freedom Gundam *Freedom Gundam (METEOR) *Justice Gundam *Justice Gundam (METEOR) *M1 Astray *Calamity Gundam *Forbidden Gundam *Providence Gundam *Astray Red Frame *Astray Blue Frame *Impulse Gundam *Savior Gundam *Legend Gundam *Chaos Gundam *Abyss Gundam *Gaia Gundam *Destroy Gundam *M1 Astray (Shrike) *Murasame *Akatsuki *Strike Freedom Gundam *Strike Freedom Gundam (METEOR) *Infinite Justice Gundam *Infinite Justice Gundam (METEOR) *Dreadnaught Gundam *X Astray *Hyperion Gundam *Stargazer *Strike Noir *Blu Duel *Verde Buster *Gundam Exia *Gundam Dynames *Gundam Kyrios *Gundam Virtue *Gundam Nadleeh *GN Armor TYPE-D *GN Armor TYPE-E *Gundam Throne Eins *Gundam Throne Zwei *Gundam Throne Drei *0 Gundam *Psycoro Gundam *Striker Custom *Gundam GP-02 (MLRS) *Tornado Gundam *NT-X *Gundam Mk-IV *Devil Gundam Jr. *Gundam Aquarius *Gundam Belphegor *Phoenix Zero *Phoenix Gundam *Phoenix Gundam (Power Unlocked) *Regina *Halfas Gundam *00 Gundam *00 Raiser *00 Raiser (Final Battle Specifications) *Cherudim Gundam *Cherudim Gundam GNHW *Arios Gundam *Arios Gundam GNHW *Seravee Gundam *Seravee Gundam GNHW *Seraphim Gundam *Seraphim Gundam GNHW *Archer Arios *Ribbons Gundam *0 Gundam (Combat Deployment Type) *Unicorn Gundam *00 QanT Notable exclusions: *Shining Gundam *God Gundam *∀ Gundam (Black History) Cannon Group *Guncannon *Guncannon II *GM Cannon *Zaku Cannon *Gelgoog Cannon *Hildolfr *Gundam Unit 6 *Mass Production Type Guncannon *GM Cannon II *G-Cannon *Grand Gundam *Gundam X *Gundam DX *Daughtress Weapon *Gozzo *Calamity Gundam *Tieren Long-Range Artillery Type Sniper Group *GM Sniper *GM Sniper Custom *GM Sniper II *Gelgoog Jager *John Bull Gundam *Casshing *Gundam Dynames *Zaku I Sniper Type *Cherudim Gundam *Cherudim Gundam GNHW Marine Group *Gogg *Zock *Acguy *Z'Gok *Z'Gok E *Hygogg *Capule *Kapool *Corin's Kapool *Trilobyte Support Fighter Group *Core Fighter *Core Booster *Dopp *G-Defenser *Moebius Zero *Sky Grasper *Exus *GN Arms Type-D *GN Arms Type-E *Gaplant Kai *0-Raiser Sword Group *Gyan *Hamma Hamma *R-Jarja *Gazu-L *Gazu-R *Gundam Rose *Gyan Kai *Vigna Ronah GM Group *GM *GM Cannon *GM Sniper Custom *GM Ground Type *GM Sniper *GM Command *GM Sniper II *GM II *GM III *GM Striker Zaku II Group *Zaku II *Zaku Cannon *High Mobility Type Zaku II *Space Use High Mobility Test Type Zaku II *Zaku II Kai *Borjarnon Gouf Group *Gouf *Gouf Flight Type *Gouf Custom *GOUF Ignited Dom Group *Dom *Rick Dom *Rick Dom II *Dom Tropen *Dreissen *RF Dom *DOM Trooper Gelgoog Group *Gelgoog *Gelgoog Cannon *Gelgoog Jager *Gelgoog Marine *ReGelg Gundam Prototype Group *Gundam GP01 *Gundam GP02A *Gundam GP03S *Gundam GP03 *Gerbera Tetra *Gundam GP02 (MLRS) *Gerbera Tetra Kai Qubeley Group *Qubeley *Ple's Qubeley Mk-II *Ple Two's Qubeley Mk-II *Mass Production Type Qubeley Gundam Fighters Group *Shining Gundam *God Gundam *Gundam Maxter *Dragon Gundam *Gundam Rose *Bolt Gundam *Gundam Spiegel *Rising Gundam *Neros Gundam *John Bull Gundam *Nobel Gundam Heavyarms Group *Gundam Heavyarms *Gundam Heavyarms Kai *Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW) Daughtress Group *Daughtress *Daughtress Weapon *Daughtress Neo Strike Gundam Group *Strike Gundam *Strike Rouge *Dagger L *Dark Dagger L *Windam *Akatsuki (Oowashi) *Strike Noir Tieren Group *Tieren Ground Type *Tieren Long-Range Artillery Type *Tieren Space Type *Tieren High Mobility Type *Tieren High Mobility Type B Category:SD Gundam G Generation World